Children of Mayhem: Chains and Dragons
by killjoy282
Summary: I am terrible at making summaries, but I can say that a destructive dragon slayer and a Chain are partners in the wacky world of Fairy Tail. I haven't really gotten to the parts that I actually wanna write, so I'm gonna be a tiny bit lazy in the beginning and I'm sorry. Anyways, come have a read! Please! v.v
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I don't know if you're reading but, ya' know. Any ways this my very first fanfic and it might suck but please don't hate ;) anyways if and when you read it, could you please leave a review telling me how I can get better? You'll be blessed by ninja's if you do! I re-did the story because I felt like it was too silly._**

**_Plus, it has swearing in it and I don't think i should do that but my hands just dance across the keys even though I can't dance at all._**

**_Oh, and this story is about a girl and a Chain (couldn't fit in the summary, plus, I suck at summaries) Yeah so, um, Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pandora Hearts or any of the characters in this other than my OC. _**

* * *

><p><em>"Mama! Please!" The little girl shrieked. "Come back! Don't go!" The large black dragon growled and spread its wings to take flight.<br>"Don't try to follow me Leo!" The dragon called, her deep voice booming as she disappeared. "No! Please! Come back!" The girls cries go unheard as the shadows around her move ominously._

_"Ehehe..." Someone laughed, their voice echoing in the eerie darkness. The shadow grew bigger than the girl, and it took on the form of a human. Menacing red eyes stared back at the little girl._

_"Wh-who's there?" She trembled as she stared at the eyes, tears streaming down her face. "You know why your mother left?" The shadow spoke, his voice laced with mirth. The girl bit her lip, staring at the shadow with fear. _  
><em>"Because you're a sorry excuse for a dragon." The shadow smirked at the girl. "You're useless. Stupid. Weak" The little girl shook her head, her hand covering her ears. "She abandoned you because you're a failure!" <em>

_"No! You're lying!" The shadow laughed. "You think I'm lying? She hated you! She never wanted a kid! She told me! That's why she left!" The girl screamed. "Mama would never say that! Never!"_  
><em>"Oh but she did. You're a failure, and that's all you'll ever be. A disappointment. A disgrace to the dragon race, the human race." The shadows voice hissed, grinning at the girls distraught face. "Useless! Failure! Disgrace! Disappointment!" Its horrible voice echoed in her brain. <em>

_The girl looked up, her vision blurred by the tears in her eyes. The shadow grinned. A black scythe appeared in its long slender arms. "I'll put you out of your misery on her behalf." The shadow smirked and a face developed. A familiar face, which terrified her the most; more so than what he said. _

_"N-no..." The girl froze, terrified. The boy laughed. He brought his hands down, the scythe following close behind. "Goodbye."_

**Oz' POV  
><strong>Leo scream tore through the apartment. "Damn." I ran to her room and there she was freaking out on the bed. Leo flinched when she saw me. Now I know that I was in her nightmare.

"Hey! Calm down!" I pulled her towards me and held her, trying to make her breathe like she wasn't drowning. "Calm down Leo. It was just a dream." Leo had told me all about her nightmares, and to me, they don't exactly seem terrifying. I think she's just terrified of being betrayed by someone close to her. Again.

"Its okay. Just calm down and breathe. Just breathe, Leanne." She stopped shaking and hyperventilating. I sighed in relief. At least she was breathing properly. "It felt so real, Oz. It was you again, and mama." Leo grabbed onto my shirt, crying. "I want to go home!"

"I know, I know. But the only one who would be able to open the portal again is a dragon slayer. And the only one we know is Natsu, other than you." I wanted to go home too, this place sucks and I hate seeing Leo homesick. I want to be able to use magic again without being called a freak, too. "I hope he finds us. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to find mama." Me too Leo.

My arms slackened around her. I hate it when she dreams about me. Its the same situation over and over again. "You know that I would never do that to you Leo. I promise." God, I wish I was telling the truth.

Leo pulled me into a hug. "I know. But it still scares me." Leo's stomach growled loudly and I could see she was blushing.

I grinned at her silliness. "C'mon, I made pancakes." She looked up at me in disbelief. "Really?" I nodded and moved to let her pass. "Don't eat all of them!" I shouted. I could hear her scoffing down the pancakes like no tomorrow.

"Ugh! I'm still hungry!" Leo groaned. "Get changed and we'll go for a walk." I told her. Leo looked surprised and annoyed at the same time. "But I'm still hungry!" I sighed. She can be really dense sometimes. "We're gonna get some more food." Leo immediately perked up, then she threw her hands in the air. "Fuck yea!" I sweat dropped. "Language Leo."

**In Fairy Tail  
><strong>"Ugh! I'm soooo hungry!" Lucy whined. "I think you should cut down on eating Lucy, you're actually pretty heavy." Happy informed. "Shut up cat!" Makarov chuckled at the two bickering. Happy flew higher to avoid being strangled by Lucy. "Hey! I found a village!" The blue cat shouted. Team Natsu and Makarov rushed to get to the village, holding their rumbling empty stomachs.

They all walked around the village. It was eerily quiet. "Where is everybody?" Asked Gray. Natsu shrugged while looking through a window in one of the houses. "There's food!" Natsu exclaimed proudly and excitedly. "Don't touch it!" Erza demanded when Natsu stuck his hand through the broken window. "What? Why?!" Natsu whined. "Because there is something suspicious going on with this village." Erza said, a murderous aura surrounding her, making the red head look even more menacing than she already is.

"I shall investigate along with master. And do not eat any of the food in this village." Erza demanded. The four Fairy Tail mages nodded and agreed, knowing that they would have to face Erza's wrath if they said no.

**A little while later...  
><strong>"Hey! We could eat these mushrooms!" Happy said happily. Lucy looks at the mushrooms and refuses. "They look gross. I don't wanna eat them." Lucy sighed as she watched the three boys eat the mushrooms. Lucy turned away, then back at the three and she gasped. "Aahaha! You have a mushroom on your head!" Natsu shouted, pointing at Gray. "Pfft." Gray started laughing. "Take a look at yourself flame brain!" Happy started to get worried about his head, and he felt around for a mushroom. Happy shrieked. "Aah! I have a mushroom on my head!" Happy flew around frantically while the two boys laughed at each other, throwing insults like no tomorrow.

**Leo's POV  
><strong>A loud explosion could be heard half way down the street. "What the fuck was that?" I muttered looking at the smoke. "Language." Oz said, then looked around. "Look at the people." Oz murmured. So I did. Nobody was running around like headless chickens. Nobody screaming and panicking. "Yeah. I wonder whats going on." I said excited. Nothing exciting happens in this stupid place.

Oz picked me up, jumped up to a nearby roof and put me on his shoulders. "You see anything?" I shook my head, sniffing the air. "Nah, just smoke. But can you feel that energy?" Oz nodded and I climbed down from his shoulders and onto his back. "Now go, slave." I demanded with a smile, pointing toward the rising smoke.

"As you wish mistress." Oz said with a grin, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I saw a red glow coming from where the smoke is. "Hurry up! It feels like magic!" I demanded hurriedly, smacking Oz's shoulders. If you didn't notice already, we were not in Earthland anymore; magic does not exist here in where ever we are.

"Hey! Stop hitting me idiot!" Oz shouted, gradually getting faster. "What happened to mistress?!" I muttered looking around. People gave us weird looks of dislike, confusion and curiosity, mostly because we were running along peoples roof tops.

But I didn't care what the people of this dimension said about me and Oz. We are mages of Fairy Tail! The rowdiest, messiest, most destructive guild in Fiore. And we were probably two of the weirdest kids in that guild. I heard someone shouting from within the smoke, but it sounded like a distant echo. "Hey! I had dibs on that one Snow Cone!"

"Holy shit! Was that Natsu?" I gasped. I heard Oz's breath hitch. "Does it look like I care Flame for Brains!?" Oz started running faster than before. The two of us made it to where the smoke was. A faint picture was showing in the smoke. Natsu, Erza and Gray were chopping up monsters. "I think this is the portal Oz." I said, disbelieving. Oz nodded and I jumped off his back. "Lets go!" Oz said, grabbing my hand and jumping into the portal.

**Oz POV****  
><strong>"Lets go!" I grabbed Leo and jumped into the smoke. Another huge explosion went off. "What the?!" A high pitched voice shouted. Happy. "Where did that come from?" Demanded a loud feminine voice. Erza. "Where did my shirt go?!" A male voice shouted frantically. Gray. The flames of the explosion were being slurped up by something. "These flames taste good!" Natsu. The smoke didn't clear at all though.

"Hey!" Someone started making loud sniffing sounds. "This smell..." Natsu's voice murmured. Leo's hand slackened as her breathing stopped. I stared into nothingness, the shock of it all finally getting to me. We're home. We're finally home! "Is this..." Natsu murmured.

Leo screamed right next to me and ran out of the smoke. I ran after her and the sudden light of the sun blinded me slightly. Leo stood next to me, her hand raised to muffle a gasp as she looked forward. I stared at the people in front of us. There they were. The ones that rescued Leo. Our family. Her family.

I grinned when I looked at the disbelieving faces of the Fairy Tail mages. "Natsu!" Leo shouted, running towards the pink haired dragon slayer. She had tears of joy streaming down her face as she squeezed the life out of Natsu. I laughed and waved at Gray and Erza.

**Normal POV  
><strong>"L-Leo?" Natsu stuttered. _'It smells like her, but who was that guy? Where was Oz? Where was the rabbit?'_ The dragon slayer thought.

The mages of Fairy Tail stared, disbelief, shock and surprise evident on their faces. _'Is this real?' _The mages thought. _'She died... didn't she?' _

"You're... is it really you?" Natsu asked, not knowing if he should believe his eyes. "The one and only, Naati!" **(A/N: Naa-dii)**. Natsu gasped. Only Leo called him that. Gray tackled her out of Natsu's arms. "Leo!" Gray shouted, hugging her tightly on the ground. "Oh my gosh..." Erza gasped, staring at Leo wide eyed. The scarlet mage fainted. Leo hugged Gray tightly, and looked at Erza and laughed like crazy. "Silly Erza!"

Makarov stared at the white haired girl with a grin. '_These kids have missed her. I wonder who that young blonde fellow is?'_

Natsu frowned and pulled Leo off of Gray. "Hey! Give her back!" Gray shouted, grabbing Leo's arm and tugging.

**Oz POV**  
>I never knew how much I missed these idiots. Watching their reactions to Leo's return was just the funniest thing ever. Happy was crying a waterfall of joy, Erza freaking fainted, Natsu and Gray were fighting over Leo like she was a toy, and god I can't wait to see everyone else's reaction. But there was also a blonde girl standing alone a little bit away from the group, looking confused as heck.<p>

Makarov gave me a weird look, obviously having no idea who I am. But I guess that's what I expected. I walked over to him, and I could feel the blonde girls gaze on me. "And who might you be young man?" I laughed at Masters question. "It's me, Oz. The little rabbit." I whispered to the old man. Makarov's eyes widened in surprise. "But don't tell anyone." I said with smirk, and then I looked at the blonde. She was staring straight at us, and when my gaze met hers, she frowned and blushed furiously.

Hah! Got caught red handed. I smirked and raised a finger to my lips to indicate silence, before turning into a small black rabbit. I knew she heard us. The blonde looked utterly confused, and started walking towards me and the old man. Makarov chuckled as he picked me up of the ground. "What just happened?" The blonde asked, keeping her voice down. I smiled at her, and I noticed the pink guild mark on her left hand. "Don't worry child. He's a friend, and he would appreciate it if you didn't tell the others about this." Makarov stated as he smiled at the girl. "Hi! I'm Oz!" I greeted cheerfully, extending my paw for the blonde to shake.

"Hi..." The blonde said shakily. "I'm Lucy." Lucy shook my paw and smiled, uncertain but friendly nonetheless. "Who are you guys?" Lucy asked, looking over at Leo, then back at me. I looked at Makarov, but he showed signs that he wasn't going to help me with this. "Uh..." I looked over to the others, shouting and screaming at one another. Leo was laughing while Gray and Natsu fought over her, and Happy was still crying in joy. I laughed at the three of them. Lucy sweat dropped. "Could someone please tell me who these two people are?" Erza jumped up from the ground, a look of determination in her eyes. "Come now! We shall return to the guild and tell everyone that Leanne has returned!"

I grinned when I noticed Natsu's look of confusion and pointed at me and Master. "But wait! What about the guy who..." Natsu's confusion disappeared, and he grinned at me. "Hey Oz! Where did that blonde guy go?" I grinned at Natsu. I'm surprised he actually remembered. "What blonde guy?" I said, seemingly oblivious. I gave Lucy a sidelong glance, and winked at her. She nodded her head in determination. "The blonde guy. The one that turned up with Leo. You remember, right Luce?" Lucy shook her head. "What are you talking about Natsu?" She said, feigning oblivious innocence. Natsu was still looking confused, and it looked like he was trying to figure it out.

Gray looked skeptic at me. I tipped my head at him in silent greetings. Gray narrowed his eyes, and a grin spread across his face. "Sup Oz. Where you been these past couple years?" I shrugged at the raven haired ice mage. "Me and Leo have been stuck in this weird dimension where there is no magic." Gray looked surprised but decided to ask later. "Did you guys bring any food?!" Natsu shouted, running at me full speed. Gray looked sad for a little while, but then it disappeared replaced with a small smile. Leo laughed as she stood and dusted herself off. "Nope! Wish we did though." I looked at her and smiled.

Gosh, she looks so happy. Even though just this morning her past came and nipped at her insanity, Leo looks so happy. I like the fact that she's faking it, for their sakes.

**Gray POV**  
>What's he up to? That sly bastard. "What are you talking about Natsu?" Looks like he's got Lucy in on it too. "Sup Oz. Where you been these past couple years?" I ask, but Oz shrugged. "Me and Leo have been stuck in this weird dimension where there is no magic." What? That's where they've been for the past two years?! How'd they get there?! "Did you guys bring any food?!" The pink pyro shouted. Moron! That's the first thing you ask them?! I wonder what he would say if Lissanna returned, and DIDN'T die.<p>

Shit. I thought Leo died. I almost cried when I found out they went missing. She was just so much fun in the guild, both her and Lissanna. It totally sucked without her.

Leo started laughing, and that broke me out of my down buzz. "Nope! Wish we did though." I grinned and then looked at Oz. He looked happy. Until he frowned.

"Erza!"Leo shouted with a grin that spells out her inner intentions. Mischief. Chaos. Disorder. Everything that Erza hates. Erza looked at Leo and narrowed her eyes. Erza smirked. "What do you have to say Leo?" Leo laughed. "Always straight to the point," Erza smiled. A moments silence, and Leo started twitching in anticipation. "I missed you Red!" Leo shouted, running over to Erza and pulling her into a hug. Erza didn't bother telling Leo off for calling her that. She usually does, or did.

I sighed. She hasn't said hi to me yet, even though I was the closest to her, besides Oz. I looked at the rabbit and master. They were laughing, or at least, trying not to. Damn bastards!

I know that they're laughing at me. But if I was them, I'd probably laugh too. They probably know what I'm thinking too. Damn perceptive bastards!

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, being squeezed to death. "C-cant... br-breathe." I managed to choke out. "Gray!" A muffled voice shouted. "I missed you the most!"

"Well that hurts." Natsu said, annoyed. I'm surprised that the moron was still listening. "I missed you too." I breathed, smirking at Natsu.

I heard Leo squeak happily. She loosened her grip on me to allow air to flow into my lungs. "Good, cos I would really like it if you could help me out with a prank! And do you mind giving me a piggy back ride on the way home?" Leo asked innocently. I don't think I'm going to agree with anything she asks of me. The last time I did I was put in the hospital!

"My henchman seems to have disappeared." Leo looked at her beloved rabbit Oz, and gave him a smirk. I wondered if she was talking about the blonde guy. Happy crashed into Leo's chest. "Why didn't you miss me!?" The annoying cat cried. Leo laughed and gave him a hug. I looked over at Lucy.

The blonde celestial spirit mage looked happy but confused and out of place. I kinda felt bad for Lucy. She was the only one who didn't know Oz and Leo. "Hey! Lucy!" The girl got a fright at my sudden shout. "Come over here!" Erza caught on to what I was trying to do when she joined in.

"You've obviously met the rabbit. This is Leo." I said, gesturing to Leo crushing an overjoyed Happy with hugs and kisses. I looked at Natsu, and he seemed to be zoning out. Moron.

**Leo's POV  
><strong>"You've obviously met the rabbit. This is Leo."

I opened my eyes. My violet orbs darted from person to person, looking for the newcomer. I stopped tickling Happy and lifted my head. A young busty blonde stood next to Erza, clearly shy and uncertain about me. She smiled at me and put her hand out for me to shake. "Hi, I'm-" I smacked the girls hand away and tackled her. The group of Fairy Tail mages gasped. The blonde squirmed underneath me. I giggled and hugged her.

"I don't shake peoples hand silly!" Oz huffed and smacked me in the side of the head. "Don't just attack people like that!" I growled at Oz, a big frown on my face. Erza and Gray sweat dropped. "I didn't attack her, dumb ass!" I shouted at Oz, standing up rubbing the side of my head and leaving the girl on the ground. "Leanne, your language." I sighed annoyed with him.

"Scolding me like I'm a little kid. We're basically the same age! At least we are physically!" I shouted. Oz scoffed. "Mind your language and don't greet people like that. That's all I have to say." Oz said with grin, knowing all too well that it would piss me off. I turned away from him and crossed my arms, annoyed.

I looked at the blonde that I tackled and gasped. "Oops!"

The blonde sweat dropped. "Hi! I'm Leanne Creperum Tenebra! But My friends call me Leo!" I greeted enthusiastically lifting her up. "Hi I'm Lucy." The blonde introduced herself with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, are you related to Mirajane Strauss?" I stared wide eyed at the blonde. I scoffed.

"Of course not! I am way sexier than Mira..." I posed seductively and winked at Gray. "Isn't that right_ **Gray**_?"

Gray's eyes widened and he blushed a deep red that could rival Erza's hair. Natsu laughed. "Ahaa! The Ice Queen is as red as Erza's hair!" I looked at Natsu, and got a _great_ idea.

**Natsu's POV  
><strong>I kept laughing until I felt someone sitting in my lap. "Huh?"

Leo's face was inches away from mine. She had her legs on either side of my body, and a hand on my chest. She grinned at me, her violet eyes spelling out mischief, however that is spelled. I could feel my face heat up. What was she doing? God, she smelled good. Wait! What!?

Leo put her free hand on the side of her face and smiled. "You think I'm sexy right _**Natsu**_?" Holy, heck... What the hell is Leo doing?! I feel really hot now, and that is weird. She just asked me the same question she asked the Stripper. How am I supposed to know if she is or not?

**Normal POV**  
>Natsu's face was getting redder and redder. Natsu and Leo were in a somewhat awkward position. Leo was straddling Natsu, and the group of mages around them were either shocked or trying to hold in their laughter. Oz slightly glared at the two, not pointing his anger at Natsu, but Leo. Gray was laughing full on just like Happy and Master. Erza and Lucy were both a little shocked, Erza blushing at the sight.<em><br>_

Leo grinned at her shocked prey. "C'mon." She whispered. "Answer." Natsu's breath hitched. "Uh-uh wh-what?" Natsu stuttered. _'What the heck? I don't understand!'_ Leo grinned at the pink haired boy, moving her lips closer to his ear. Whispering in a voice so quiet that a dragon slayer like him could barely hear. "Just say yes." Natsu had no idea why she wanted him to answer. "Hurry up." She demanded quietly. Leo grinned at Natsu's confused and innocent face.

"Leo." A stern voice said. Everyone turned to look at the black rabbit standing on his two hind feet, his front paws crossed. Oz's red eyes had an angry look in them. "Leave him alone. Can't you see you're scaring him?" Oz said, looking at Natsu. Natsu pleaded with his eyes. _'Please get her off me! I don't understand what she wants me to say!' _

"But," Leo bit her lip. "Look at him Leo. You've already made him as red as Erza's hair, you're work is done." Oz said, face palming. _'She can be so dense sometimes, just like the fire breathing idiot she's sitting on.' _

Leo looked at her favorite dragon slayer. And it's true. He was as red as Erza's scarlet locks. "Oh! Silly me! I got too absorbed in tormenting Naati that I forgot why I was doing it." Leo got off Natsu and sat next to him. "I get so carried away sometimes." She murmured. Makarov, Gray and Happy had calmed down, because their stomachs were hurting. Erza shook her head, but smiled.

"I can't believe you used to be my rival Leo." Erza said, pulling the white haired girl up. "Those were good times, Red!" Leo said. Lucy gasped, shocked at the new found knowledge. "YOU USED TO FIGHT ERZA!?" Lucy shrieked. Leo and Erza both nodded, putting their arms around each others shoulders. "But you look exactly like Mira!" Lucy screamed, pointing at Leo's white hair.

Happy shook his head. "I actually think all you humans look alike, except Natsu." Lucy and Leo both glared at Happy. "You know, if you don't shut your mouth, _Cat_, you wont have a mouth." The two busty girls threatened, both raising a fist slowly as a wave of killer intent flooded the area around them. The little blue cat shrunk back, squeaking in fear. Natsu and Gray both shrank away too. _'Leo's a freaking demon! And so is Lucy!' _Both boys thought.

"Aah! I forgot how scary you could be Leo!" Happy shrieked as he tried to fly out of the two girl's reach. "Get back here you mangy cat!" Lucy shouted. Leo climbed onto Lucy's shoulders and jumped into the air, successfully grabbing onto one of Happy's legs. The cat shrieked. "We've got you now stupid cat!" Lucy said. "You wont be so _happy _once we're through with you!" Leo shouted, dragging Happy down to the ground.

"Kyaa!" Happy was 'Lucy Kicked' into a giant boulder by none other than Lucy. The two girls proceeded to land a hit on Happy, despite his screeches.

Natsu and Gray shuddered. "Remember when she used to beat you like that two years ago?" Erza said, remembering the good times like Leo never disappeared. "I don't think they would like to remember that Erza." Oz sweat dropped, looking at the two boys going limp at the mere thought of getting their butts kicked by Leo. _'I don't get why they're trying to strangle Happy. At least he didn't call them ugly. Because if he did, I'd join them.' _Oz thought, crossing his little rabbit arms over his chest.

Makarov laughed.

_'I'm glad my children are getting along like old times sake.' _The old man thought. _'And Lucy seems to be getting along with Oz and Leo.' _Makarov sighed happily.

"Ok you brats! Time to head home and inform the guild about the good news!" Makarov clapped his hands together, and Lucy and Leo stopped screaming and shouting at Happy, mid-strangle, and looked at the short old man. Leo immediately shot up, dropping Happy. The cat whined and lay on the ground, red slap marks all over his body. Leo looked back at Happy and winced. _'I kinda feel bad for him now.' _Leo pouted, but shrugged.

Oz hopped over to Leo, and the girl picked him up. _'Time to go.'_ Both rabbit and girl grinned at each other. "Fuck yeah!" Leo threw a fist into the air. Oz sweat dropped because of her language. "Lets go home!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so if anyone did read this, how did it go? Did it suck? Was it good? And I'm really sorry its really bad and seems like its going nowhere, but I just wanted to get my OC's return over and done with because I want to get to the parts I really want to write! But if I'm rushing it (which I probably am), and if I should change things, p<strong>__**lease tell me in a review or something, but please don't be super mean :( I'll get depressed and sad. ;) Well anyway, thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so um I know Leo is a dudes name, but it can also be a girls name too. I looked it up. Anyway, feel free to suggest a different name. I don't like the last names I chose, they're stupid. The name doesn't actually have much to do with the story, so I'll change it if someone really wants me to. I don't want to be called a moron again. Anyways, the first couple of chapters are just kind of like filler chapters. Sorry. Damn it I just blabber off all the time, it annoys me.**_

_**Anyway, the story is set just before the Galuna island arc, but I'm not going to put that arc in much anyway. I'm so silly ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pandora Hearts or any of the characters in this story except for my OC.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"Uhh, okay?" I said, unsure of what to say. "So you'll play?" Leo looked up at me pleading with her violet eyes. "I don't know if I should Leo," I said, scratching the back of my head. "The last time I joined you on one of your games I got put in the hospital." God, I'll never forget that day. Ever.

**_Flashback_**

_"Gray! Gray! Lets play a game!" A younger version of Leo said excitedly. "Okay. What are we playing?" I asked. The little black rabbit in Leo's arms sighed and rolled his red eyes. "Not good." Oz muttered, but I ignored it._

_"Ok, so all we have to do is swipe Laxus' headphone's straight of his head without him knowing. Whoever gets them first without being caught wins, and if you get caught, you automatically lose. The winner gets to boss the loser around for a whole day, and the loser has to... **insult Erza**." Leo explained, using hand gestures to further prove her point. I paled. "We can't do that!" I shouted but was immediately told to shut up by Leo. "And why not?"**  
><strong>_

_"Because it's Erza. And Laxus. They'll both kill me." I complained, shuddering. "C'mon, if I can take a hit, so can you." Leo teased. I closed my eyes, and considered it. I didn't want to seem like a chicken in front of her, but I didn't want to die either. I sighed in defeat."I-" _

_"Oh, and we can use magic." Leo said, looking at the ground with an evil smile. "WHAT!?" I shrieked. Leo smacked me upside the head. "That's not fair. You can use shadow magic!" I accused. Leo sighed. "Fine, no magic then. I'll just have to use my super cuteness to get them." She gushed, holding her cheeks as she made kissing sounds. "Eww, you weirdo. You aren't gonna try kiss him are you? I mean, you'd get caught." Leo stopped, and grinned at me. "You want me to kiss you instead?" I shook my head and waved my arms. "No way Leo!" She laughed, flipping her snow white hair over her shoulder as she put Oz down on a table. "You truly are a suicidal idiot." Oz said to Leo. She frowned at him but put her hand out to me. "Do you accept?"_

_I will probably regret this later, but I wanna be the boss of Leo for a day. "I accept." I said, shaking her hand._

"Gray? Are you having a flashback?" Leo interrupted my thoughts. "Kind of." I shuddered. "Let me join you!" Leo said, making a wavy motion with her hands and going 'Bloo bloo blubloo bloo'.

_The two of us went up to the second floor. Laxus had his eyes closed. I saw Master Makarov watching us from the bar, next to Oz. I pleaded with my eyes, hoping he wouldn't give us away. He grinned a cheeky grin and gave me a thumbs up: he's got the wrong idea. Damn._

_At least he isn't giving us away. So I decided to focus on the task at hand. Leo was already behind Laxus, and she was about to grab the headphones, but I froze her hands before she could touch them. The ice must've been heavy because she nearly smacked Laxus in the head. I suppressed a laugh as I made my way over to her and the blonde. I poked my tongue at her and she tried to hit me with the ice covering her hands. "Cheater." Leo muttered._

_"Hey! I put a bet on Leo winning!" Someone said from below. "Yeah! Me too!" "They can't use magic, so it's fair game." Thank you to whoever said that! "Yeah, cos' if they did, Leo would've already won." _

_Does no one have faith in me? I sighed, and tried to grab the headphones without waking up the lightning blonde. Beside me, Leo was using her black fire magic to melt the ice encasing her hands._

_Suddenly, Natsu crashed into the guild and made a heck of a noise. Laxus still had his eyes closed, and Leo swiped the headphones and jumped from the second floor to the first. Laxus was about to wake up, hearing the noise of the guild instead of his music. I jumped to the first floor before he saw me. I'm in for it now._

_Leo grinned when she saw Laxus awake, and she gave the headphones to Natsu and disappeared like a shadow. I followed her speeding shadow to behind the bar, and people were cheering because they won their bets. God, and Natsu was still holding the headphones when Laxus came down the stairs. Stupid moron!_

_"I'm glad that wasn't me." I said as I watched Natsu fly out the front doors of the guild. Laxus can pack a punch. I heard Leo laugh, and then she popped up from behind the bar. "You know what you have to do!" She pointed at me. I sighed and walked over to Erza, sweating bullets the whole way. "Are you okay Gray?" She looked at me with concern. God, I was terrified. Insulting Erza was like jumping into a volcano with sharks in it. It's suicide._

"Are you guys remembering the things that we used to do as kids?" Erza asked, breaking me and the idiot next to me out of our shared flashback. "Yeah! It's the time when you put Gray in the hospital!" Leo shouted. Erza smiled. "I might join you then. It will be like a shared flashback." Then Erza started doing weird things with her hands and going 'Bloo bloo blubloo boo' just like Leo.

_"S-sorry to s-say Erza, but d-don't you think th-that eating a-all that c-cake will make y-you fat?" I stuttered. Erza had the most shocked expression on her face. Then it turned to anger. "Who told you to say that?" She growled, glaring at me with a murderous expression. I was shaking in my boots, and for the first time, my clothes didn't disappear. Damn, where's a distraction when you need one?_

_"N-nobody." Erza grabbed me by my collar and pulled me close to her face so she could stare at me, scaring me even more. "Don't lie. Did one of my rivals put you up to this?" Gray looked back at the bar. Mira was laughing because Leo must have told her what was going on. "Tell me. Now." Erza's voice was a low growl. I gulped and shook my head._

_Next thing I new I was outside of the guild and my face was hurting. "So you're saying, that you would insult me for nothing?" Erza shouted from the new hole in the guild wall. "N-no." I stuttered. She walked through the hole and towards me. Erza lifted me up by my shirt, pulled her fist back, and that's all I remembered._

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"That was probably one of the best punches I've ever seen." Leo said with a grin. I shivered. "Yeah, I was knocked into the next week." Lucy gasped. "Really?" She asked disbelieving. "Yes he was, Miss Lucy. The moral of the story: Don't play games with Leo." Oz said with a laugh.

"You know Lucy, I'm probably one of the most dangerous people in the guild." Leo said, putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "You're not dangerous, just stupid." Oz said. Leo glared at the little black rabbit. I picked Oz up and put him on my shoulder. "You sure you should be saying that?" Oz shrugged at my question.

We were nearly in Magnolia when I remembered Leo's plan. Another suicide mission. I don't know how she does it, but I always end up joining her. "Hey Leo! Can I join in on your plan? Why does the Stripper get to do it?" Natsu asked, pulling Leo away from Lucy. "We used to be close too!" The pinkette whined. Leo sighed.

**Lucy's POV**

"You can't because my awesomeness will blind you, and we can't have a blind pyro in the guild, right?" Leo said with a smile. Oz and Gray scoffed and started laughing. "Shut up." Leo growled, glaring at the two. Natsu looked a little confused. "But, please?" He asked using puppy eyes to add effect.

"Nah, you won't want to join in on this one Ash breath." Gray said, then added. "I don't even want to do it." Makarov sighed at his children. "How about we don't pull a prank on them." Oz said. Master nodded. "Not this time Leo." The old man said, walking ahead of the group, a troubled look on his face.

I wonder what's wrong? I hope it's nothing too bad. "Fine." Leo said, annoyed. She walked off with her arms crossed. "Leo! Don't be like that!" Oz shouted. "I wanted to know what they were going to do." Natsu murmured. "Aye." Happy added.

Leo must love to pull pranks on everyone in the guild if she gets like this when she's not allowed. "Silly Leo. Don't worry about her Lucy, she's not always like that." Erza said, smiling reassuringly at me. I smiled back and nodded. "So um, what type of mage is Leo?" I asked. I've been wanting to ask that for a while now. "She has her own type of molding magic. It's a little bit like mine, but instead of ice, it's obsidian." Gray said, looking at Leo. "Oh! I've never heard of that kind of magic. Isn't obsidian some type of glass or something?" I asked, thinking about it. "Yeah, I think so." Gray answered. I don't think that was all the magic she was able to do.

"Obsidian can also be poisonous." Leo said from up the front. Gray nodded. I looked at Leo with questions swimming in my mind. "It's not a molding magic either. It's part of my dragon slayer magic." Leo added. I gasped. She was a dragon slayer?

"All of my magic is dragon slayer magic." Leo looked at Oz. "Except for him." Leo turned around and kept walking. "Not the crowbar thing you do. That's equip magic." Oz pointed out. "Shoosh Oz." Leo said over her shoulder.

**Oz POV**

She's in a bad mood now. Damn it. What to do, what to do. "Gray, could you take me over to Leo?" I ask the ice Mage. "Yeah sure." Gray ran over to Leo and handed me to her. Leo looked reluctant, but I jumped on her shoulder anyway. "I'll leave you guys alone for now." Gray said and he walked back to the others.

"Hey, stop being mad." I said, nuzzling her cheek. Leo sighed annoyed and turned her head away. "C'mon. Please?" The stubborn girl shook her head. "It's just a prank that you have to miss out on, it's not a big deal Leo." I said, looking ahead. Leo sighed and nodded. "I know, but its the perfect chance to come back as a ghost." She said disappointed. "You shouldn't pull those types of pranks Leo. Everyone's missed you and it would just hurt them." I said, trying to make her see why we won't allow it.

"Okay, I know. But can I still pull pranks afterwards?" Leo asked, looking at me with a hopeful look in her eyes. I smiled and nodded. She's been easily persuaded today. Leo grinned and started walking with a skip in her step.

I love it when she's happy. She looks so cute and adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild: Normal POV<strong>  
>"Mira! Could you get me a barrel?" Cana shouted. Mira nodded and did so. "Here Cana." "Thanks Mira." The white haired mage smiled and returned to cleaning the glasses. The guild was as lively as ever, even though it was the anniversary of Leo and Oz's death, but they were remembering the good times instead of the bad. "Remember when she pulled that prank on you with Natsu and Gray?!" "Shut up!" "Yeah! She pranks like a MAN!" Everyone was talking about the good times, laughing and cheering.<p>

_'I miss her, she was so much fun when we used to fight.' _Mira thought while cleaning glasses. "Remember when Oz and her used to argue?" "Yeah and the little guy always won!" "Haha! Those were the only battles she couldn't win!" "Watching a girl argue with a rabbit was really funny!"

Mira laughed, remembering their pointless arguments. The guild was complete with her and Lissanna. Mira sighed, feeling a little down. "Hey Mira! Another barrel?" The takeover mage gave Cana another barrel. "Thanks." Mira nodded at the girl.

"So when do you thi-"

"Hi everybody!" A loud voice shouted, the guild doors swinging wide open. _'Hmm... They're back!' _Mira thought, smiling. Natsu, Master and the others walked in. Lucy grinned like a crazy lady when she saw Mirajane. _'Does Lucy have a crush she wants to tell me?' _Mira squealed at the thought of it.

"We brought someone back with us too." Gray said, grinning too. Everyone craned their necks to try and see past Gray and the others. First they saw black rabbit ears, and flowing white hair. "We're home!" A girls voice shouted, and everyone stopped what they were doing, starstruck. Mira dropped the glass she had in her hand. "LEANNE?!" The whole guild shrieked at the sight of her. "What about me?" Oz pouted. Leo grinned at the disbelieving faces. "The one and only! And Oz is here too!"

Mira shrieked in happiness and glomped Leo and Oz in hugs. "Oh my god I thought you were dead!" Leo smiled and gave Mira a pat on the head. "Well I wasn't!" Oz sighed but smiled.

"Lira!" Cana shouted. "Her name's Leanne!" Then all of a sudden, the guild was thrown into a big fist fight. "Classic Fairy Tail." Oz grinned. "I missed you guys so much!" Mira squealed, squeezing Oz tightly. "Missed you too Mira." Oz breathed.

"I would've thought you'd pull a prank on all of us." Macao said, then raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure you're the real Leo?"  
>"Tell the truth like a real MAN!" Elfman shouted.<p>

Leo glared at the Master and Oz. "I told you I should've done the prank." The rabbit and old man averted their gazes.

Mira looked her look-alike in the eyes. "I'm sure this is Leo. Maybe she grew up?" Leo nodded. "Prove it." Cana said with a playful smirk. "It definitely looks like her." Someone said. Leo looked at Loke and gave him an evil grin. The carrot top wizard gulped. "Loke, come here!" Leo motioned for the playboy to come to her.

Leo whispered so quietly in his ear that Natsu couldn't even hear.

**(A/N: I'm not gonna say the secret she told him, even though we probably all know it.) **

Loki]e gasped, and started sweating bullets. Leo grinned deviously and he nodded. "This is definitely Leo." Loke said hurriedly. Cana laughed. "I was joking Lira. I knew it was you, I looked at my cards." Everyone sighed in annoyance or relief. "Stop calling her Lira, you drunk." Oz said with a big grin.

Cana stopped drinking to look at Oz, a playful smirk on her lips. "And what're you gonna do about it bunny?" Oz laughed. "You do remember who you're talking to, right?" Cana narrowed her eyes at the rabbit. "Good point."

Meanwhile, Lucy was listening to the conversation with a confused look on her face. _'Did Cana know about Oz too?' _The blonde thought. She looked at Oz and he did a zipping motion with his paw across his lips. _'He's telling me to keep quiet again.' _Lucy nodded, not wanting to get on the mysterious rabbits bad side. Elfman and Mira were hugging Leo, murmuring things like "We always treated you like a sister." "Don't ever go away!" "Lissanna would hate it if you left!"

Lucy smiled at the three white haired mages. _'Lissanna must be their little sister or something. I wonder where she is.' _Lucy thought to herself. "How 'bout we party and celebrate Lira and Oz's return?!" Cana shouted, lifting up a pint. The guild erupted in cheers and laughter. Lucy smiled, but wondered why Cana kept calling Leanne 'Lira'.

"Cana! Why do you keep calling her Lira?" Lucy asked, walking over to the booze queen of the guild. Cana shrugged. "Ahh, I don't know. She just looks a lot like Mira so I put an 'L' in front of Mira's name when we were kids, and it stuck." Lucy nodded with a light laugh. "She does look a lot like Mira." Lucy murmured.

Leo had scrambled up onto Elfman's shoulders and was grinning from ear to ear. "Let's PARTY!" She shouts enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to the next day... <strong>

"Erza! Lets fight!" Natsu shouts at Erza from across the guild. "Very well Natsu." The scarlet mage and dragon slayer walk out of the guild, their guild mates following, already making bets. Lucy turns up with Gray and stand to watch. Gray looks to the roof and see's Leo and Oz up there, laughing and watching. _'Why're they laughing?' _Gray thought as Leo's attention turned to him.

Leo turned red and looked away, putting a hand to cover Oz's eyes. "Clothes!" She screamed, pointing at the ice mage, squeezing her eyes shut. Gray looked down. "Aah! How does this keep happening!?" He frantically searched for his clothes.

The fight between the Titania and Salamander commenced. Erza requiped into her Flame Empress armor to lessen the force of Natsu's attacks. The Fairy Tail mages watched eagerly. Leo looked up from the exciting fight and saw something weird coming towards the guild from her perch on the roof. "There's this weird frog thing coming towards us!" She shouted, not really expecting anyone to hear her. No one really took notice of her warning, their attention fixated on the fight before them.

Leo pointed in the direction of the thing.

Makarov turned and looked to where the white haired girl was pointing. His eyes widened and he looked back at Leo. Oz was napping in Leo's arms when he was abruptly awakened by her frantic shouts. "A COUNCIL FROG!" Everyone's attention was snapped up to Leo, then the direction she was pointing in.

"Damn it. What'd you do this time?!" Cana shouted up and Leo and Oz. "I didn't do anything! And what do you mean by this time?!" Leo growled at the card mage below. Oz face palmed at the idiocy of his contractor.

_'Because you usually destroy things as you walk past.' _Oz thought to himself with a shake of his head. _'I'm surprised the town hasn't made a shift for you like they have for Gildarts.' _Oz chuckled lightly. The two girls are still arguing as the frog gets closer, but Erza tells them to shut up. Both Leo and Cana oblige, but not without poking their tongues out at each other. _  
><em>

_'So childish.' _Erza thought as she watched the frog walk towards the group of mages. _'This guy has guts.' _Everyone in Fairy Tail simultaneously thought. The frog messenger cleared her throat. "This fight is over! I am here on behalf of the magic council, and as a result of the Eisenwald incident a member of your guild has been charged with 11 counts of criminal property damage." The frogs squeaky voice silenced the group of mages and other citizens of Magnolia.

"Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest!" Everything stopped, the shock getting to everyone. Leo's eyes were as big as dinner plates. Oz growled. "Huh?! Your puttin' her under a what?!" Natsu shouted. Leo huffed and threw her boot at Natsu. "He's right!" Leo shouted, pointing to Natsu.

Makarov frowned at the two dragon slayers bickering. _'Erza will have to go. I bet its just a show so that the council can look like they enforce the law.' _Makarov nodded at the Scarlet mage and she slipped away and headed to the magic council with the frog, right under Natsu's and Leo's noses. Nobody else in Fairy Tail told the two, upset about the confusion of the whole thing.

When they all made it back to the guild, Natsu and Leo both decided that they should go save her, but before doing so, Natsu was turned into a gecko and placed under a glass cup. "I'll do the same to you if you decide to do something stupid too Leanne." Leo put her hands in the air, Makarov's seriousness scaring her slightly. Oz groaned from the floor.

"You didn't have to drop me." He muttered, hopping over to Lucy, who was moping at the table she sat at. Leo growled and went to sit at the bar, listening to Natsu shouting at master from under the cup.

Leo looked around and her eyes landed on Macao. She whispered something to Natsu and he nodded. Leo walked to Macao and told him the plan. The middle aged man nodded and everything was set in motion.

**Where Erza is...  
><strong>"... according to eye witness reports, the perpetrator was described as a heavily armored female wizard-" A loud explosion sounded behind Erza as she listened to the chairman.

"I'm the crazy lady all of you old timers have been looking for!" Natsu shouted, dressed somewhat strangely in what he thinks looks like Erza. Leo chuckled from within the smoke. "Me too!" Leo jumped out with a red wig, and Erza's blue skirt over her jeans. Erza sweat dropped at the two of them as they continued to spout nonsense and destroy half of the court room. Natsu had flames flying from his mouth and Leo was using a crowbar and chains to destroy the place. _'At least Leo was smart enough to use requip magic like me.' _

The chairman sighed and whacked his mallet on the table. "Take them away." Erza started apologizing for the two dragon slayers behaviors and the destruction they caused.

"Words cannot express how angry I am with you two!" Erza ground between clenched teeth. Natsu and Leo gulped slightly. "That trial was just a formality!" Both dragon slayers stared at her. "Really?" They said in unison. Leo smacked Natsu in the back of the head, but he didn't retaliate. "The council was just using me as an example that if you break the law there will be punishments!" Leo and Natsu made 'O' shapes with their mouths. "So this was just a show?" Leo asked staring up at Erza.

The scarlet haired girl nodded. It was silent between the three of for a while. "If you two hadn't have come, I would have been found guilty and sent home with a slap on the wrist." The angry tone in Erza's voice made the two idiotic dragon slayers wince. "But know I'm stuck in a jail cell." The two whimpered, saying sorry for their stupidness. "It's okay, you meant well." Erza said with a forgiving tone and a light blush on her cheeks.

Leo's eyes widened and she dodged Erza's arms. Too bad for Natsu. A clang noise was heard as Natsu's head collided with Erza's armor. Leo snorted and started laughing at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the guild... <strong>  
>"Macao?!" Levy shouted out loud after master broke the glass cup 'Natsu' was under. "Sorry guys but I owed Natsu a favor, Leo came up with how I could pay it back." Makarov sighed. "So that's why Leo disappeared." Oz perked up and looked around, noticing she wasn't here. He growled and had a worried look in his eyes. "We have to go get them!" Oz demanded. Makarov shook his head. "No, its too late for that. We'll just have to wait for what is to come." The guild went quiet.<p>

"Its really quiet without Natsu and Leo around." Someone stated. "Yeah. Leo just got here and it already seems like she never left." Gray chuckled. "Yep, its really quite relaxing without those two to start fights." Lucy scoffed and so did Levy. "You start them too Stripper." Cana laughed.

**The next day... **  
>"We're back!" Leo shouted as her, Natsu and Erza walked into the guild. Oz glared at Leo from Lucy's lap. Leo looked away, trying to avoid him completely. "Come here Leanne." He demanded calmly. Lucy looked down at the little rabbit, his annoyance and anger rolling of him in waves. Leo avoided their direction and went straight to the bar.<p>

Leo climbed over it and sat on the floor next to where Mira was standing. Mira laughed but didn't say anything. _'So silly. He saw her.' _Natsu challenged Erza to a rematch, but Erza dismissed it. Natsu went to attack her but was knocked out by a single punch from Scarlet. Mira watched as everyone started to fall asleep, and she felt sleepy herself. Sitting down next to Leo she sighed. _'Mystogan is back.' _And she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Damn those idiots." Gray muttered, getting ready to leave. "What's the matter, Stripper?" Leo asked, looking at him in amusement. "Natsu, Lucy and Happy left on an S-class quest and I have to bring them back." Leo's eyes widened. "Take me with you!" She exclaimed. "I'll help!"<p>

"Absolutely not, Leanne. The master wants to speak with you, and Gray can handle this himself." Oz said from atop of Grays head. Leo pouted up at the black rabbit. Gray grinned up at Oz as best he could, and Oz smiled back. "Please?" Leo asked Oz with the puppy eyes. Oz shook his head and went to the bar.

Gray turned to walk out of the guild and Leo grabbed his arm, following him. "Gray! Take me with you!" She begged with puppy eyes. Gray shook his head. "C'mon! Please!" Gray sighed, then turned towards her, with a smug look. "Why?" Leo's eyes widened. "Do you want to come only to hang out with me?" Gray grinned at her with amusement.

Leo gasped. "Certainly not! I want to go because I want to beat the shit out of Natsu for not taking me with them, not because of you." She said, crossing her arms and turning her face away from him. "Yeah right, your blush tells me otherwise." Gray scoffed. Leo growled at him, her face hot with frustration and annoyance. "I could murder you right now." She glared at him."Take me with you." Gray shook his head with a smirk.

_'Puppy eyes don't work, neither does intimidation. Maybe seductive persuasion?' _Leo thought.

"Would you take me now?" Leo was engulfed in black flames and shadows. Gray's eyes widened. Leo had on a black bunny costume, with black bunny ears and bunny tail. And it was very _revealing _compared to her other clothes she wears. Leo smirked, seeing that it was working. Gray stared at her for a while but then shook his head, snapping out of his daze.

"Nope." Gray said, popping the 'p'.

Leo pouted. _'Flashback Blackmail, and maybe a little bit of guilt tripping. Maybe.' _She thought, crossing her arms and sitting on the ground in front of him, still in her bunny costume. Gray looked down at her, and she looked with an angry and determined stare.

"I'll just sit right here until you get back." Leo resisted the urge to grin evilly as she watched him gulp. "You know I will." She threatened. _'He fell for it.'_

Gray could feel the horrible memory trying to resurface, to make him fell guilty. Leo's mouth twitched and that one movement gave her away. Gray smirked and leaned down, tilting her chin upward to look at her better. "Bye Leo. I'll be back soon." He said before straightening up and walking away.

Leo gasped. _'He... resisted?' _She growled in frustration. "Damn you Gray Fullbuster!" Gray chuckled as she shouted in frustration, smiling as he walked away. Thinking she wouldn't be waiting there like she said she would when he got back.

* * *

><p>"Leanne, sweety. Get up, you're freaking us all out." Mira said, trying to make Leo move from her spot. She's been sitting in the same spot for three days straight, staring of into the horizon. "No. I'm waiting for Gray." The purple eyed girl said, looking as determined as ever. "But, we're all worried. You haven't eaten anything-"<p>

"I'm alright Mira," Leo assured sweetly, looking up at the older girl she's always thought of as a big sister. "I've done this before, so I'll be fine." Mira winced, remembering that time. The white haired mage shuddered to shake the memory away.

"They should've been back by now, Erza went to get them, didn't she?" Leo murmured. Oz watched from on top of Elf's head. "Leanne, get up. Please." He begged with pained eyes. "I can't," She said with mischief in her eyes. "I'm in the middle of guilt tripping." Makarov sighed and frowned at the girl. "I suspect that its Gray you are trying to guilt trip?" Leo nodded at the short old man.

"Very well, when they get back, I would like to speak to you about something." Makarov looked at Leo then at Oz. The both of the nodded and everyone headed back inside.

"You worry me sometimes Leanne." Mira smiled. "That's what little sisters are for, me and Lissanna used to worry you all the time. You should be used to it." Mira laughed lightly. Even though Lissanna died, Leo never accepted it. EVER. Mira smiled sadly, remembering Leo's rants a little while after Lissanna died. They were so heartbreaking, so Mira refused to think about the matter any further.

"Oh, and tell Oz to stop calling me Leanne. He's not allowed to," Leo said looking back at Mira, the only one still outside. "He sounds silly, you do too, Mira." Leo said with a big grin. Mira grinned and nodded, walking inside the guild again.

"You better hurry up Fullbuster, I'm getting pins and needles in my butt." Leo whined the last part. Little did she know that there was a person lurking in the shadows as the sun setting, escaping her dragon slayer senses because of her clouded and unfocused mind.

"Crushing Fairies is gonna be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>So did it suck? Did anyone read it? Am I really that bad if no one did? Gahh! I just bring myself down sometimes. v.v silly me. Anyway, please tell me how I can get better in a review or something, but please don't go all out and be super mean! I want constructive criticism, not straight up criticsm! I'll like, get super depressed. v.v but anyways, thanks for reading if you did...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hi guys! I don't know if anyone's reading, but, ya' know ^-^. Anyways, i'm not doing this story to be cool or anything but I've had this idea for ages and its been killing me, so I needed to get it out, and I'm really bad at handwriting. So i thought it would be cool if someone I didn't know read it because I hate being judged by people I know, it makes me feel shy, but then again, i hate being judged at all. v.v and thank you so much to whoever the Guest was that wrote the review! And I know the summary is terrible, so I'll change it soon!**

**Well, lets get started shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Leanne's dream... and POV<strong>

_'What? Why is it so hot?! Damn Natsu! Did we fall asleep at the bar again? No, it doesn't look like the 's just dark.' I look down and panic. 'Where's my body?!' Everything is black and I don't understand. I can't even hear my voice! I'm just screaming in my mind! I look around again and notice two red lights glowing somewhere far away. 'I never noticed that. Am I asleep?' I can feel my non existent body tense. _

_"Don't go over there..." Some creepy lady voice says._

_'What the?!' Some creepy laughter rings in my ears. "And what if I do?" I challenged. The voice answered back, deadly serious. "It's not your business to see that." I turned my vision to where the voice is coming from. "Why?" The voice growled. "Don't ask stupid things." _

_I huffed. "I would like to ask something smart, but I don't function like that." I said childishly. After a few moments of silence, __I somehow move towards the red lights slowly, but surely. The voice growls. "Don't."_

_"You can't tell me what to do." I scoffed. I almost reached my destination, when I realized something. 'Maybe the voice wants me to go there? Its probably the smart part of my brain, and I bet it's trying to trick me!'_

_"I'm not trying to trick you, stupid." I sighed at the voice. I've never heard it before but I feel like I have. "Who are you?" I say into the darkness. _

_"Not telling." The voice said, laughing lightly. Somehow, over the span of ten seconds, it got younger, and more childish. "Are you my conscience?" I ask. The voice laughed, and it definitely sounded younger. "How come you sounded old before but now you sound young?" _

_The voice stopped laughing. "Stop asking questions and leave, this is my space." I growled at it. "This is my head! So it's actually my space!" I shouted. _

_"No, it was my head first, and I created it, so leave!" "No!" I snapped at it. The voice growled. _

_"Go away! I came here to be alone and you shouldn't even be here!" It shouted, pleading me to go. _

_"Why do I have to go? What do you mean it was your head first?" I argued with her. The voice was quiet for a while, then everything shook. _

_"Your waking up." It said, slightly excited. I growled. "Answer my questions!" I could see lights flickering on in the darkness, the red lights slowly disappearing. "Bye." The voice laughed with triumph. _

_"Wait! One more question." I shout. "Why is it so hot?" _

_"Sorry about that, I'm too hot for my own good!" The voice laughed. _

_I growled, annoyed. "I can't even see you!"_

* * *

><p>I blinked and the sunlight was blinding me. "Uggh." I groaned as I stretched my stiff arms. I knew not to move out of my spot, because I'm waiting for Gray. I sniffed the air, to try catch a whiff of Gray and the others, but the smell of salt was the only thing I could smell. "Huh?" I opened my eyes and let them focus on one thing.<p>

Mira was crying. And so was Levy.

"What the?!" I gasped, and was a about to stand, but something fluffy was touching my stomach. I was still in my bunny suit, weirdly enough, and looked down to see Oz in my lap. "Who made you cry?!" I shouted, looking up at Mira, who was turned into her brothers chest. She pointed behind me, and I looked.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, trying not to cry. The guild was in shambles. Completely wrecked. Giant, ugly metal poles sticking out all over the place. I looked back at master, and he looked enraged. I winced, realizing that this was my fault. "I-I'm so sorry master! I shouldn't have fallen asleep! I should've-"

"Be quiet. It wasn't your fault." Makarov said as sweetly as he could, even though he was seething with rage.

"Who did this?" I tried not to let my voice crack, but failed miserably. "Phantom Lord. They came in the middle of the night when no one was here." Oz said.

"But I would've been attacked." I said quietly.

"I'm glad you weren't Leo." Makarov said, looking at me his eyes softening. "Which ever Phantom mage did it, was probably scared off from the raging fire around you while you were sleeping." Mira said, trying to smile. I growled.

"Damn it I should've been awake. Can I go kill someone?" I asked Makarov, blinking away the tears that I refused to let fall. Makarov shook his head. "No, there's no need for that. They didn't hurt anyone here, except the guild hall." He said before disappearing into the shambled guild. Everyone else followed, upset and angry looks on their faces.

"We will go down to the basement instead, until we get the guild hall fixed." Makarov said as everyone filed in and down to the basement. Mira came over to me and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"I'm glad no one hurt you." She said, sniffling a little bit. I nodded and sighed as her and Elfman walked into the guild. I still sat in my same spot, my bunny costume still a bit wet from the rain from earlier this morning. _'Why didn't I turn around?' _I scolded myself for being so stupid.

_'How come when I come back everything goes bad again?' _I sniffled. _'Why?' _I looked up and the beautiful blue sky stared back. "Damn sky. It's not a good day today." The bundle of black fur moved in my lap. I totally forgot about Oz.

"Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Oz said, leaning up to nuzzle my cheek. I smiled slightly.

"I won't, I promised you I wouldn't a long time ago." I said, trying to hold back my tears. Oz looked up at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Don't blame yourself Leo," Oz demanded. "It's not your fault."

I sniffled, and wiped my eyes. "But I could've done something."

"No, you couldn't. You're a little girl and you have barely even started on trying to get as strong as me." Oz exclaimed, looking up at me in full seriousness.

"I am not a little girl anymore Oz, and of course I haven't gotten stronger." I said, glaring down at the little black rabbit in my lap. "Gildarts hasn't been home to train me, and I disappeared for nearly two years! You could help me, ya' know."

Oz raised his eyebrow at me. "You're right about one thing, but you have to remember our deal. I'm not going to help you get stronger than me, but I have to stay by your side till then," He said seriously. "And, your mother made a contract with me to keep you from dying. And to me, your still a little girl."

"You little- you're so weird!" I exclaimed, picking the rabbit up and shaking him slightly.

"But you love me." Oz had a smug look on his face, and I'm not even sure how he does it. He's a rabbit and I don't understand how he has more facials than Mystogan! "And you can't wait till I change back to my human form when we get home."

Again with the smug looks. "Hey," I put a finger to my chin in thought. "Where do we actually live?" Oz stared at me, dumbfounded.

"I actually don't know." He said surprised. Oz looked to the guild hall, his ears twitching.

"Damn it all!" They heard a voice shout, immediately recognizing it to be Masters. Mira came out with a troubled look on her face.

"The Phantom mage left a message." Mira said, walking over to us. Oz perked up at this, small flickers of anger in his red eyes. Mira handed me a piece of paper with horrible handwriting on it. The message was quite hard to read. "Don't worry, we know what it means. Levy used her special reading glasses to decipher the horrible handwriting."

I looked up at Mira, expecting her to go on. "Are you gonna tell us, or what?" Oz asked the white haired mage. Mira nodded with a smile, muttering things of how silly she is sometimes.

"The message said," Mira then started to talk in a gruff voice. "'Your Guard Bunny is a slacker.' Angry looking smiley face at the end." I blinked at Mira, and she smiled back.

"Why'd you do it in a deep voice?" I asked, squinting down at the crumpled paper in my hands, Oz copying me. Mira smiled sweetly at me, but then her smile dropped.

"I'm trying not to be sad about it all." She sniffled. Oz nodded at her and jumped off my lap. I looked away, in shame and in guilt.

"Don't be silly Mira. It's okay to be sad, and to cry sometimes." Oz smiled up at her. "If Elf were here he would say 'It's MANLY for a MAN to cry!'" Oz said the last part in a very good impression of Elfman. A loud sneeze sounded from within the guild, followed by a deep voice.

"Someone must be talking about how MANLY I am."

Silly Elfman. Lissanna sure was lucky to have a big brother like him.

"Of course Elfman would say that." Mira chuckled, then looked at me again. "I'm heading back, would you like anything Leo? Oz?" The both of us shook our heads, but then I remembered to ask.

"How much is it to stay at Fairy Hills these days?"

"100,000 jewel a month. Would you like a room?" I looked at Oz, and broke out into a grin.

"Perfect! Don't tell Gramps yet, and if you tell anyone else, make sure they don't tell him!" Leo laughed, confusing Mira a little, but then she smiled.

"Okay Leo! I'll go set it up for you!" Mira chirped and went back into the destroyed guild. I sighed in content, feeling Oz's stare on me.

"What?" I said, my eyes closing lazily. An annoyed sigh escaped Oz's lips.

"You know what missy." I laughed, deciding to ignore the rest of what ever he was saying.

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV... <strong>

"Hmm... whats with all the strange looks?" Gray asked aloud, voicing the obvious question running through the members of Team Natsu's minds.

"Maybe Lucy's big butt is scaring everyone." Happy said from on top of Natsu's head. Lucy had a visible tick mark as her hands turned into fists. Gray sighed, waiting for the death threats that the cat was about to receive.

_'Damn it, I wish this cat would just keep his thoughts to himself.' _Gray thought, putting a hand to his forehead. _'I wonder if Leo really did stay put? I actually expected her to pop out of the bushes while we were on the mission.' _

Gray was broken out of his train of thought when he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from everyone in their group. He looked up, wondering what they were looking at.

"No way..." Lucy trailed off, staring at the metal poles sticking out of the roof of the guild. Gray gulped,walking up closer to get a better look, along with Erza. Natsu was shaking with anger, Happy whimpering on top of the dragon slayers head.

Erza walked up the small hill, dragging her ridiculously large amount of luggage behind her, staring at the guild. Gray's breathe hitched when he saw familiar black bunny ears sticking out of the small hill to the guild. The ice mage kept walking and saw that they were attached to a familiar head of white hair.

Vibrant purple eyes stared at him as he stared back. _'What the hell...'_ Gray looked surprised as he kept walking, trying to ignore the rage that was building up inside him. _'Who did that to the guild?' _Gray growled slightly. _'And did that idiot really sit there for three days straight?' _

"What took you so long, Brainfreeze? I've got pins and needles in my butt and its all your fault." Leo shouted, crossing her arms. Oz yawned and opened his eyes. He blinked twice at team Natsu, then shook his head. Leo was grinning deviously while looking at Gray and Natsu.

"What the hell happened?" Gray shouted, running towards Leo and Oz. Oz made a pained face and shook his little rabbit head again. Leo's smile dropped.

"We were attacked by the Phantom Lord guild." Mira said, running out to greet the returned mages. Natsu's hands burst into flames, and Leo growled as the two of them made eye contact. They both had the same idea.

"Lets go fuck shit up in Phantom, and then I can beat the crud outta ya' when we get back." Leo said, getting up of the ground. "Aahh!" She screeched, holding her butt.

Gray appeared right next to her, a worried look on her face. Mira was laughing along with Lucy and Erza. "You two look like a couple!" Lucy said through her laughter.

"Yeah! Gray acts like she's pregnant or something!" Cana shouted. The group jumped, wondering when the hell she got there. Oz sighed, face palming.

Gray blushed slightly out of embarrassment. Leo groaned and whimpered while holding her butt. "This is your fault Fullbuster." Leo grumbled.

"Come inside, down to the basement. I think master would like to speak with you." Mira said, her solemn expression returning. The group nodded, not saying a word. Natsu's growls of frustration and anger being the only noise other than their foot steps.

* * *

><p>"But Gramps! You gotta let us teach them a lesson!" Leo and Natsu said simultaneously. Leo narrowed her eyes then smacked the pink haired dragon slayer over the head. "Don't copy me!" Natsu glared at the girl in front of him.<p>

"You wanna run that by me again, Shorty?!" Leo gasped, then glared at Natsu. "Don't make fun of my height Natsu! We're supposed to be serious right now!" Natsu glared right back at Leo, jabbing a finger to her forehead.

"You started it."

"So?! Don't make fun of me!"

"Why not? You make fun of me!"

"Cos' I said so, Pinky!"

Makarov ignored the bickering idiots, not bothering to explain it all over again, lazily drinking his beer, trying to drown his sorrows for as long as he can. "Stop your complaining, we're not going." Gray said, watching Makarov chug down another pint of booze. Leo glared at the ice mage. "What do you suppose we do, hm? Let them get away with destroying our home?!" Leo shouted angrily, her violet eyes blazing with anger.

"You know as well as I do that you'd rather be kicking some Phantom ass right now!" Leo growled.

"Yeah well it's not happening!"

"Well I'm gonna make it happen! I don't give two shits if I get arrested for starting a war." Oz growled and jumped out of Lucy's arms and onto the table.

"Leanne, that's enough. You're not getting arrested, and you're not going." Oz said, glaring up at Leo, and then Natsu. Lucy gulped, not liking what was happening.

"C'mon, lets just go by ourselves." Natsu said, tugging on Leo's arm, making the girl follow. Erza stared at the two, wondering if what they were about to do was right or wrong. _'Of course it's wrong, Erza! Get a grip!' _The scarlet mage put her hand out to stop the two angry dragon slayers. She was about to say something but Lucy beat her to it.

"Stop it. You don't have to get revenge, they didn't hurt anyone in the guild." Erza and Mira nodded, agreeing with the Celestial mage. Natsu growled, clearly annoyed that his team was trying to stop him now.

"They wrecked the guild! I'm not gonna let them get away with it!" Leo nodded, agreeing with what the fire dragon slayer said.

Oz shook his head. "You have to know that people were made to be loved, and things to be used. Not the other way around. No one we cared about was hurt, and that's good enough."

"But the guild wasn't just a 'thing', Oz. It was our home." Leo exclaimed her anger bubbling down slightly to allow her to speak in a reasonable tone. Oz sighed and answered her quickly. "We can build another home. A bigger, better one."

Leo and Natsu both stared at him dumbfounded. "Damn it Oz, you got us on-" *Whack!* "Stop it Natsu!"

"What'd I do!?" Leo groaned and put her hands to her temples.

"Glad that's out of the way." Lucy sighed in relief, Erza taking a relaxed breath. The two dragon slayers were bickering over who's fault it was, then Natsu called Leo short again. "I'm not that short!"

Natsu went flying into the back of Elfman, and the big white haired man pushed the table, resulting in Cana falling and dropping her wine barrel.

"You bastard!" Fists went flying and silly war cries were all you could hear. Erza, Lucy, Mira, Oz and Gray sweat dropped. Usually, the ice mage would be joining in, due to a certain pink haired idiot, but this time he was being a bit more grown up. "You're gonna get it ya' walking Popsicle!"

Keyword: _Was._

"Come over here and say that to my face, Walking Fire Hazard!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm... It sure is nice seeing Leo!" Levy exclaimed, walking with her arms stretched out wide, breathing in the fresh night air. Jet and Droy laugh and nod, loving the fact that they're having a sleep over with Levy. "This gonna be a fun sleep over!" The blue haired girl shouted, ignoring the fact that it was around midnight and people were probably sleeping.<p>

"This is a perfect night for a stroll!"

Somewhere hiding in the shadows, a dark haired man is patiently watching the three mages, a sinister smile playing on his lips. "I guess the Guard Bunnies still slacking off." He grinned, moving in for the attack.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... whats that smell?" Oz says, sticking his nose into the crisp morning air. "What?" Leo asked, mimicking the rabbits actions. Leo was no longer in her bunny suit anymore, which is a good thing. Natsu soon copied them, but Leo punched his arm.<p>

"Ow! Why do you hit me all the time!?"

"Because its fun, and you copy me all the time!" Leo shouted at the angry fire dragon slayer.

"How do you know I wasn't copying Oz!?"

"Wow, that's actually quite smart." Gray joked. Leo stared at the shirtless mage.

"That's mean Gray," The girl started, and then stared at his chest and stomach. "Wow, you got ripped. I never noticed that till now..."

Lucy giggled slightly, while Oz rolled his eyes. Gray stared at Leo, a small blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

_'No one in the guilds said that .'_ Gray thought over it, but stopped when he heard Erza's laugh.

"Lets head back to the guild to start on the repairs!" The scarlet girl ordered, smiling at the rest of them. The teens nodded, following Erza as she lead the way. Oz was still sniffing the air, and Leo was catching whiffs of the weird smell. The white haired girl kept slacking of at the back of the group, till she stopped completely. The rabbit on her head gasped, eye widening in shock.

"Whats wrong?" Lucy looked back too Leo and Oz, not noticing the rabbits wide eyes because he was looking in the direction of South Gate park. Leo started shaking slightly, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the ground.

Gray and the others turned around, looking at the pair behind them, copying Lucy as she tilted her head sideways. Leo took a deep breath through her nose, trying to see if what she thought was true. Her head snapped up, and Oz grabbed on to her hair.

Leo bolted in the opposite direction, startling the mages. "Hey! What's wrong!?" Erza shouted, running after the girl.

"Candied Apples!" Leo shouted, not looking back at her. Lucy, Erza and Happy were confused but kept running after her. "Does she like candied apples?" Lucy asked, looking over her shoulder. Natsu had a look of uncertainty, and Gray looked shocked. "She remembered the code." Gray said, before boosting it off down the street, Natsu following soon after.

"Hey! Wait up!" Happy shrieked, trying to catch up to the speedy boys. The two didn't answer, and Erza was confused as to why they were acting this way.

_'I swear I've heard her say that before...'_ Erza tried to remember when and where, but her mind kept coming up blank. "Erza! Where do you think they're going?!" Lucy shouted, her breath getting heavier by the minute.

"Wow Lucy, you're really out of shape."

"You're really asking for it cat."

Erza growled. "This no time to bicker, there's something wrong!" Erza barked, frightening the bickering girl and cat. "Whats wrong? I don't get it!" Lucy and Happy shrieked, the cat glad that Lucy wasn't like Leo in personality.

"Candied Apples is a bad omen in Leo's book..." Erza growled, the three of them speeding up their pace, finally catching up to the boys, enough to not be left behind.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?" Lucy stuttered, looking in the direction the crowd was looking.<p>

"Fuuuck!" Leo screamed in frustration. She held her hands on her head as she violently shook, Oz falling off with a worried look. The people of Magnolia stared as they remembered the crazy girl from almost two years ago.

_"Is that the girl from the bridge?" "Whoa, isn't she the one who went crazy and disappeared?" "I thought she died like the Strauss girl." _People were murmuring their own rumors as they watched Leo clutch her head, hiding her face into her chest as she tried to stand. Natsu, Gray and the others turned up, looking at Leo with worried expressions.

Oz trembled as stared at his best friend, freaking out in front of him, not knowing what to do. He looked back up to the tree slowly, following the trails of blood dripping down the trunk, then to the feet of team Shadow Gear.

_Walls covered in blood, the smell of sweat, tears and fear wafting over me in waves. Blood in my mouth, nostalgia washing over me as I growled in disgust. Whimpering sounds echoed around the room. "Please... stop."' _Oz looked away from the tree, squeezing his eyes shut trying not to remember the screaming. Memories are more often a burden rather than a blessing, especially in his case.

Leo growled as she shook her head, taking small shaky steps backwards. "No... way." She croaked, trying not to remember anything and everything that she is reminded of when she see's Levy, Jet and Droy crucified on the tree. "Don't do it..." But, like always, her mind betrays her.

_'The metallic taste of blood and salty tears mingled on my tongue.' _"Stop." _'My ears were ringing, as I stared at the blood covered hands extending towards me.' _"Fuck no..." _'__The mangled bodies of two young boys were on the ground just in front of the doorway, their faces barely recognizable because of the blood on their faces.' _"Stop it..." _'Then the door opened, and the light shined in. And then came the screams.'_

"Shut up!" Leanne screamed at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees. "Shut up! Go away!" Tears streamed down her face as she cried, silencing the whole city. The only sounds were her cries and the ragged breathing of team Shadow Gear.

Natsu and the others did nothing for Leo because their eyes were fixated on the horrific sight before them. Lucy teared up, clutching on to Happy for dear life. "N-no... this can't be happening..." Lucy cried, staring with tear filled eyes, heart broken at the sight.

Makarov walked up to the tree, trembling with rage, angry tears in his eyes. "No one hurts my children and gets away with it." The short old man bellowed, glaring at the Phantom Lord mark on Levy's stomach. Natsu growled as his eyes turned dark, his arms on fire. Erza had a dark aura surrounding her, a sword appearing in her hand.

The rest of the guild turned up, horrified looks on their faces. They got over their horror, and worked together to get Levy, Jet and Droy down from the tree as quickly as possible. Mira heard soft whimpering noises from somewhere on the ground by the tree. The Magnolia citizens were clearing out, leaving to let Fairy Tail take care of their guild business without any interruptions.

Mira looked around and her eyes landed on the whimpering shadow dragon slayer dragon slayer. Mira rushed over, looking around to look for Oz. "Shh... sweety, its okay... don't worry." Mira soothed, sitting on the ground next to Leo, picking her up like fragile little girl she is. "Don't worry," Mira's voice cracked, looking into Leo's deep, frightened violet eyes.

Mirajane swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. To her, Leo looked so vulnerable, so scared. Nothing like the girl everyone loved and adored. Mira just couldn't hold it in, as she let her tears fall, crying out as she held onto Leo for dear life.

Oz looked over, the girl's wails startling him because he was deep in thought. Oz blanched at the sight. His two favorite girls were crying, Mira trying to reassure Leo. Oz swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked back at the message left for them.

_"You're guard bunny is a real slacker, you should really get a new one. So, here's a leaving present for her. Not that I care. Black Steel Gajeel."_

Oz growled and slowly walked over to Mira and Leo. He nudged them softly, murmuring reassurances trying to make them stop crying, because of how much it hurt to see them like that.

Fairy Tail quickly took Levy and the boys to the guilds infirmary. They would have sent Jet to go get Porlyusica, if he weren't the one who was hurt. Just like always, he was the first choice to send for help.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gajeel, that was awesome how you- gyah!" A punch to the face was enough to knock out the annoying Phantom mage. "I told you not to interrupt me when I'm eating." Gajeel was slumped over a huge plate of iron.<p>

"I left those Fairy scum another present besides destroying their lame ass guild." Gajeel said, his Master smiling at the dark young man.

"Good work Gajeel, as long as you didn't harm _her_, we'll be getting that reward money in no time." Jose said, grinning like a madman. _  
><em>

Gajeel nodded, swallowing the metal in his mouth. "Yeah, that crazy girl is back. The dragon slayer who killed those two kids and that older guy." Gajeel muttered, Master Jose looking at the iron dragon slayer.

"She thinks she's a bunny nowadays." Gajeel scoffed. Jose grinned, his darkened lips making him look creepier than he already is.

"Oh, so the girl returned? I thought she was dead, or at least taken to prison. We should get rid of her, if she's met the target, then she would surely attempt to stop us. And she will succeed." Gajeel laughed loudly at his masters lack of faith.

"I'll get rid of her, and even if I don't, she won't be able to stop us. She sucks at being a guard bunny."

Master Jose nodded at Gajeel, hoping that the dragon slayer could stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip...<strong>

"You should be down there fighting." Oz sweat dropped at his contractor. Leo was sitting up in the rafters watching the fight between the two guilds, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, eating chips. "Nah, they can handle themselves. Look, even Happy can!" The two of them looked down and saw Happy knock out a large number of Phantom mages with food.

"Nice one Happy! And anyway, I can fight from up here. It's easy see?" Leo swished her wrist and the shadows started attacking Phantom mages. "See?" Oz nodded, shaking his head smiling.

Leo kept watching, and she saw master head off somewhere else in this castle like guild. "Probably looking for the Master of this shitty guild." Oz said, looking at Makarov's retreating figure. Leo grinned and nodded. They both proceeded to watch the battle below.

"This is getting pretty heated, and their master has finally left. Time to have a little fun." Leo and Oz snapped their heads to the side, their gazes landing on none other than Gajeel Redfox. Oz growled at the man, as Gajeel turned to look at them with a lopsided grin. "Hah! The Guard Bunny turned up, eh?" Gajeel snickered.

"Well, I might as well get rid of ya now." Gajeel said stepping towards Leo on the rafters, his arm slowly turning into a metal bat. Oz growled and stood in front of her.

Gajeel laughed when he looked at the little rabbit standing between him and Leo. "What's the little bunny gonna do?" He said, holding his gut with his other hand.

Oz growled again and slowly got bigger and more demonic looking, with giant claws and long fangs. He wore a red jacket with white diamonds on the edges and a white collar with a red bow. His giant clawed hands gripped onto a giant black scythe, and chains were flying in the air around him. Oz's red eyes glowed menacingly as he stared at Gajeel. Oz lifted the scythe high above his head and to the side, ready to attack Gajeel.

The iron dragon slayer stood there for a moment, taking in Oz's appearance thoroughly. The demon rabbit stared at Gajeel, as if he were looking into the mans soul, and Gajeel felt a burning sensation in his chest. _'What the?!'_

Oz grinned at the frozen dragon slayer, his long sharp teeth showing, his glowing red eyes gleaming with pride. Leo grabbed onto Oz's scythe, stopping the demon rabbit from swinging it. Oz looked at her, surprised.

"A Fairy Tail mage doesn't kill." Was all Leo said as she yanked Oz backwards, nearly throwing him off the rafters if it weren't for the rabbits quick reflexes. Oz claws dug into a rafter as climbed back up. Leo stepped towards Gajeel, waiting for him to wake up from his trance.

"Oi!" Leo clicked her fingers in his face, snapping the dragon slayer back into reality. Gajeel nearly jumped out of his skin at how close Leo's face was to his, her big purple eyes cutting into his soul like knives. Gajeel looked as if her were about to fall off, when Leo giggled uncontrollably.

"Wha-" Gajeel's mouth was covered by a something shadowy and snake like. Leo had her index finger flexed, as she stared at him with a smug grin and narrowed eyes. Suddenly, chains started wrapping around Gajeel's body and a crowbar appeared in Leo's other hand.

"So, ya thought you could just come in and destroy the guild, then attack my friends and get away with it, huh?" Leo pulled a menacing pose with the crowbar.

"You should've heard the news. 'The crazy girl is back!' but still, you decide to attack the guild. I would've thought a young man like you have thought this through, but nooo. You just had to charge head first into a sea of Piranha's, and now you're gonna get bit, little man!"

_'Little man?' _Gajeel thought, scrunching his face up in confusing, but Leo didn't notice.

"Now, we haven't tried much of anything but, when all else fails, I like to crowbar the fucker."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know this is sucky, but I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm not too good at chapters and things, and I'm not even good at stories, but I wanna get better, so I'll try at least. Now, if anyone read it, leave a review but don't do that because you only want to criticise and not be constrructive and helpful. I don't like that, and neither would you. Anyways, thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
